calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Drill Abbot
“No no no! By the Throne, boy, how many times? Depress the loading catch before removing the drum feed, not while removing the drum feed! You’ll jam the weapon! (smack) Oh stop bawling, child. You’re ten years old, you should have learned basic autogun procedures by now. Fifty press ups and fifty Pax Imperiums. And certainly there will be no dinner.” –Drill Abbot Kross Vorgt Drill Abbots are decorated veterans of the Imperium’s wars who tirelessly work at converting the orphans of martyred Imperial servants into driven and dedicated fanatics prepared for the trials of Imperial life. The Imperium has many layers of government, but those who rise to the top tend to be the survivors of the Schola Progenium, a brutally effective institution which every year produces untold numbers of planetary governors, Commissars, Adeptus Arbites, Navy officers, Storm Troopers and Inquisitors. Such prodigies require tutors capable of driving home hard lessons and able to instil discipline into the souls of the scared and lonely young. The Drill Abbots are technically full preachers of the Ecclesiarchy, but are excused from a preacher’s normal duties of ministering to the faithful in favor of a more specialized role in teaching the future leaders and special forces of the Imperium. This sacred duty is fulfilled through the focused application of devotional teachings, exercise and weapons training. They stalk the hallways of the Schola, striking the fear of the Emperor into the hearts of youths who one day shall have the power of life and death over millions. Even the most ruthless Lord Inquisitor may still, centuries later, remember his time in the Schola Progenium with a mixture of fear and awe due to the work of these fearsome individuals. Drill Abbots come from a wide variety of backgrounds, but most have served at least half their lives in one branch or another of the Imperial military. They have seen first hand the enemies of the Imperium, and are anxious to impress upon their young charges the absolute necessity of faith in the Emperor and skill at arms. They are charismatic and inspiring, caring in their own harsh way, and famed for their unbending stubbornness and strength of will. They seek to maintain their fighting edge throughout their lives, and remain fierce and skilled combatants and warriors. Many Drill Abbots forge lifelong bonds of mutual respect with the Progena in their care, which can result in useful contacts years later with some of the most senior figures in the Sector. Indeed, it is not unknown for Inquisitors to recruit their old tutors for their retinues, as a sign of the tremendous debt they owe for the gift of the light of the Emperor. After serving so long within the Schola Progenium, some Drill Abbots find it difficult to return to active duty or to be drafted to an Acolyte cell. While these men serve the God- Emperor to the best of their ability, it is often a surprise when their commands are not met with cowering obedience. So harsh are many of the methods Drill Abbots employ that many students fear for their lives. The more fearsome Drill Abbots have been known to employ branding, freezing cold and sleep depravation to motivate their charges, which is the source of the understandable terror that some Progena feel. This fear is not typically necessary, however, as Drill Abbots wish to prepare them for service to the God-Emperor and it is well known that service only ends in death. Regardless of their past, Drill Abbots are well known for their uncompromising and stubborn natures. Coupled with their faith in the God-Emperor of mankind they have considerable martial prowess and the respect of even the most season guardsman. A Drill Abbot has suffered and knows how to administer it in turn; they are not people to be trifled with. 'Alternate Career Rank' A Drill Abbot is typically an experienced Imperial Guardsman who is ordained as an Abbot by the Adeptus Ministorum. They are drawn from decorated NCOs of the Imperium’s military, as such men and women already have the experience and skills necessary to forge warriors from the rabble and raw material of the Progena. Although the process of indoctrination into the Schola’s more arcane educational techniques takes some time, most Drill Abbots are thrown in at the deep end and can go from fighting Orks to fighting for the souls of troubled adolescents in just a few short weeks. Encouraged to treat these children just as they would treat soldiers, the task of a Drill Abbot is not one for the merciful of heart. A certainty of purpose is required, one must know that to show a pupil mercy is to lie to them about the nature of the galaxy. Required Career: Guardsman Alternate Rank: Rank 5 or higher (3,000 XP) Other Requirements: 20 Corruption or less. In addition the character must take a leave of absence from any other duties to teach at a Schola Progenium for no less than a year.